


Fashion Forward

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec dresses himself, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus analizzò il club, di nuovo. E s'imbronciò, di nuovo, quando non vide una certa persona torreggiare su tutti gli altri partecipanti alla festa nel Pandemonium.<br/>***<br/>"Non è arrivato molto oltre l'entrata. Ha fatto un po'...scalpore. Dovreste vederlo con i vostri occhi per crederci."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fashion Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292870) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> Ispirata a questo prompt: "La gang partecipa ad una festa al Pandemonium. Izzy continua a infastidire Alec per il suo outfit e lui è talmente irritato che le dice di lasciarlo vestire da solo, per una volta. Lui si presenta alla festa in ritardo, vestito in modo incredibilmente sexy e Magnus si chiede per un momento se si tratti di lui o di un demone mutaforma."  
> Credevo di aver imparato a scrivere drabble, invece anche questa storia è venuta troppo lunga. In mia difesa, mi hanno fatto vestire Alec in modo sexy e l'hanno mandato al Pandemonium con Magnus. Ci saranno stati degli alcolici e da ballare, no?

Magnus analizzò il club, di nuovo. E s'imbronciò, di nuovo, quando non vide una certa persona torreggiare su tutti gli altri partecipanti alla festa nel Pandemonium.

"Arriverà, Magnus" gli urlò Izzy, per farsi sentire sopra la musica del dj che lui aveva invitato solo per il suo compleanno. Era accoccolata sul bordo del tavolo di fronte al divano su cui lo stregone stava stravaccato, aspettando l'arrivo di Alec.

"L'hai lasciato a vestirsi da solo, Isabelle" le ricordò. "Una sorella che abbandona il fratello nel momento del bisogno."

Izzy gettò la testa all'indietro e rise, rovesciando alcuni drink nel movimento. Era una donna amabile, soprattutto quando abbassava la guardia in questo modo. Magnus non la conosceva ancora bene quanto Alec, ma i due avevano smosso qualcosa in lui che lo rendeva felice. Non aveva mai avuto fratelli e pensava che Isabelle Lightwood sarebbe potuta essere una sorella perfetta, per iniziare.

"Alec è in grado di vestirsi da solo -" cominciò a dire lei, prima di scoppiare a ridere più forte. Magnus sorrise guardandola. "Ok, ok, potrei averlo abbandonato. Ma era così imbronciato! Aveva _quello_ sguardo, sai di cosa parlo?"

Lui lo sapeva. Prese un sorso dal suo drink, per nascondere la tenerezza che gli si era dipinta in viso al pensiero di quella ruga che si formava sulla fronte di Alec quando era più irritato del solito. O del modo in cui strizzava solo l'occhio destro quando era particolarmente dubbioso.

"Avete visto che è arrivato Alec?" disse Jace, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano.

Lo stregone cerchò di nuovo di guardare al di sopra della folla, ma non riuscì a localizzare la chioma scura e morbida del ragazzo. "Dov'è?"

Il biondino indicò vagamente l'ingresso del locale con la sua birra. "Non è arrivato molto oltre l'entrata. Ha fatto un po'...scalpore."

Izzy spalancò la bocca. "Non si sarà portato arco e faretra, stasera!"

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, ridendo. "Niente del genere. Dovreste vederlo con i vostri occhi, per crederci."

Magnus si alzò e si avviò all'ingresso, lasciandosi alle spalle un Jace più compiaciuto del solito. Non sapeva se fosse o meno una cosa positiva. Non sarebbe riuscito a prendere una scorciatoia per la zona VIP - c'erano troppe persone ammassate in pista. Perciò rasentò il perimetro del Pandemonium, sorpassando i tavolini in disparte, finchè non riuscì ad avere una visione chiara dell'ingresso.

Ciò che vide lo fece congelare sul posto. Alec _aveva_ attirato folla, ma c'era ancora abbastanza spazio tra lui e i suoi ammiratori - e oh, sì, quelle persone stavano palesemente facendo il filo al suo Alexander - per permettere a Magnus di vedere la motivazione esatta.

La maglia di Alec era oscenamente stretta, con dei buchi sulle spalle, che non erano dovuti al troppo utilizzo o ad una battaglia - erano _fatti apposta_ per essere lì. I buchi mostravano la forma dei suoi muscoli e parte delle sue rune. Le maniche erano arrotolate per mostrare gli avambracci scolpiti e i Marchi che vi erano disegnati. E i pantaloni? Per tutti i demoni, i suoi pantaloni erano osceni. Erano stretti quanto la maglia e modellavano le sue lunghe, agili gambe. Quell'outfit non lasciava nessun dettaglio del fisico di Alec all'immaginazione. 

Magnus guardò il ragazzo agitarsi a disagio e girarsi di lato. 

Beh, questo confermò quello che pensava. Quell'outfit non lasciava _niente_ all'immaginazione. 

Ma quella non era la parte peggiore. Oh, no. 

Magnus dovette appoggiarsi a qualcosa, quando vide un lembo della maglia di Alec tirarsi su e lasciare scoperta la parte bassa dei suoi addominali e quella linea sottile che scivolava giù dai suoi fianchi, mentre i suoi pantaloni calavano abbastanza da permettergli di immaginare vividamente cosa ci fosse qualche centimetro più in basso...

Alec non si sarebbe _mai_ vestito così.

Magnus si leccò le labbra, prese un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere e - godendosi  fin troppo la vista - si accontentò di osservare il ragazzo da lontano.

***

Alec era in trappola.

Si sentiva nudo e non solo perchè non aveva con sè il suo arco. 

Sapeva esattamente cosa gli fosse passato per la testa mentre si vestiva, quella sera - l'aveva fatto solo per vedere la reazione di Magnus - ma non si era aspettato di attirare tante attenzioni. C'era un motivo se si vestiva sempre in modo semplice e pratico - di solito, faceva il possibile per evitare interazioni con...be', chiunque.

Alec rifiutò un'altra fata, lanciò la sua peggiore occhiata tagliente ad un vampiro che si era avvicinato troppo e tornò ad analizzare il locale, in cerca di Magnus. Sentì un braccio circondargli la vita e delle dita affondargli nei fianchi e desiderò - per la centesima volta - di essersi armato, prima di presentarsi alla festa.

Dovette reprimere l'impulso di staccare quel braccio sfacciato dal corpo del proprietario - Magnus non sarebbe stato contento se avesse mutilato i suoi ospiti - si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo di Magnus.

Si lasciò andare contro di lui, poi lo circondò con le braccia, stringerlo lo faceva sentire al sicuro.

"Tu chi sei?" mormorò lo stregone conto il suo petto "e cosa hai fatto al _mio_ Alexander?" Si tirò indietro e lo colpì alla pancia, rilasciando scintille dalle dita. "Se non lo lasci subito stare, intatto, potrei pronunciare delle parole per te fatali, demone."

Alec piegò la testa e sorrise, abbassandosi un po' per guardarlo negli occhi. "Magnus, sono io."

Magnus sollevo un sopracciglio perfetto. "Ne sei sicuro?"

"Abbastanza."

Lo stregone infilò un dito dentro uno dei buchi strategicamente piazzati sulle spalle e lo tirò leggermente. "E questo?"

Alec levò il dito di Magnus dalla maglia, ma strinse la mano nella sua e raddrizzò la schiena. "È Versace."

"Non me lo ricordo dalla loro linea primaverile." Lo stregone fece un passo indietro e lo squadrò da capo a piedi, indugiando sul suo corpo e quello era _esattamente_ lo sguardo in cui Alec aveva sperato. 

"Potrei averlo... modificato un po'" ammise il ragazzo.

Le sopracciglia di Magnus si sollevarono. "Il Popolo Fatato deve aver giocato con il bar, stasera, perchè sto ovviamente avendo delle allucinazioni."

Alec spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e le sue spalle sembrarono curvarsi da sole. "Non ti piace."

"Oh, al contrario. È _pericolosamente_ d'ispirazione." Il ragazzo guardò attorno a loro, dove gli ammirattori di Alec stavano ancora gironzolando. "Semplicemente non mi aspettavo che il mio ragazzo causasse isteria di massa facendo il modello per dei vestiti, stasera. Vestiti _creati_ da lui, per di più. Ora dimmi, come hai modificato questo pezzo della stimata marca di Versace?"

Alec indicò l'orlo della sua maglia. "Io, uh, ho usato la Spada Angelica per accorciarla."

Lo shadowhunter conosceva lo sguardo che passò sul viso di Magnus. Lo stregone stava cercando di immaginare a scena e la sua bocca tremava, mentre cercava di non ridere all'immagine che si era creata nella sua testa. "Scusami. Tu hai fatto - cosa?"

"Era troppo lunga" chiarì Alec "Così ho usato una Spada per accorciarla. Potrei aver tagliato più di quanto avessi intenzione di fare. È stato un incidente."

"È... un taglio molto preciso. Approvo il fatto che tu sia così avanti con la moda." 

Alec strinse la sua mano. "Approvi perchè c'è della pelle in mostra."

Magnus mise una mano sul suo stomaco, poi la fece passare sul suo fianco e poi giù finchè non strinse il suo sedere - sorridendo maliziosamente. "Anche. Ora. Vieni con me. Voglio vantarmi di te."

***

Alec non aveva idea di che ora fosse e non gli importava. 

Izzy girava felicemente tra la folla, Jace e Clary erano rannicchiati assieme su un divano nella sala VIP, Simon era stato lì fino a poco prima, ma se n'era andato mormorando qualcosa a proposito della "morte per una giacca macchiata"... Ma a lui non importava nemmeno di quello.

Aveva un Magnus languido, flessibile e mezzo-ubriaco che gli maneggiava attorno.

A inizio serata, i suoi pantaloni erano a vita bassa, ma ora stavano raggiungeno livelli pericolosi, per tutte le volte che il suo ragazzo ci aveva infilato le mani. In quel momento, le mani di Magnus erano attorno ai suoi fianchi, strette, e muovevano i loro bacini assieme, mentre le braccia di Alec erano attorno alle sue spalle e premevano i loro petti l'uno contro l'altro.

Lo shadowhunter abbassò la testa portando le labbra su quelle di Magnus, leccando il gloss al gusto di mango che il ragazzo aveva riapplicato nel corso della serata. Lo stregone le aprì per lui, sospirando, e il bacio si approfondì, finchè ad Alec smise _davvero_ di importare di dove fossero o di che ora fosse, fintanto che sarebbe riuscito a tenere Magnus in quel punto esatto per sempre.

Mordicchiò le labbra gonfie di baci dello stregone, poi si separò da lui. "Quindi, continuerai a stressare Izzy, ogni volta che mi dovrò vestire?"

"No, mio carissimo Nephilim" disse l'altro, facendo scivolare ancora le dita nei suoi pantaloni. "Preferisco decisamente la tua moda incidentale."


End file.
